


Bop-it

by quokkall



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, TIVA - Freeform, bop-it, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quokkall/pseuds/quokkall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble inspired by the prompt: Your OTP decides to play Bop-it. What happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bop-it

“Look what I found,” Tony said in a singsong voice.

Ziva heaved a small sigh of relief. They had spent the last three hours rummaging through boxes in the evidence locker, looking for a misplaced piece of evidence.

She turned to look at her partner, her smile quickly fading and brow furrowing.

“I do not know what that is,” she said, gesturing at the weird piece of plastic Tony was holding, “but it most definitely is not a gun.”

“Well, well, well. Little miss Ziva David doesn’t know what Bop-it is,” he replied with a smirk.

Ziva rolled her eyes. All she wanted was to find the gun and finish the paperwork so she could go home. Which is why she turned her attention back to the job at hand, instead of letting Tony goad her.

“You’ve really never played Bop-it?”

He was standing less than two feet from her now, his cologne and proximity making her intent on ignoring him all the more difficult.

“I can teach you.” He leaned in even closer.

“Tony,” she admonished, then took a deep breath to calm herself. “We’ve been down here for hours. Could you just focus? Please?”

“Exactly. We’ve been working nonstop. We deserve a little break.”

She turned to look at him, folding her arms over her chest. The boyish look on his face told her he was just going to keep badgering her until she gave in. _May as well get this over with_ , she thought.

“Fine,” she said sharply.

Tony eyed her warily, but went on to explain the rules. _Toy yells a command, you execute the command, simple enough_ , she thought.

“Alright! You go first,” Tony said with a smile as he started the toy.

His enthusiasm was rather catchy, and even though she rolled her eyes at him (he would expect nothing less of her), she could feel her annoyance dissipate.

“Flick it!” the toy announced.

“Aww!” Tony yelled. “You’re supposed to flick the green thingy, Ziva, not my earlobe.” He gave her an exaggerated pout as he rubbed his earlobe.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Ziva chuckled. “Come on, again.”

Tony held the toy away from her. “No. You don’t play fair.”

“You are afraid I will win. You know I have excellent reflexes,” Ziva countered.

“Honestly? I’m more worried about which part of my anatomy you’re going to inflict pain upon when you hear ‘pull it’ or ‘twist it’.”

Her smile grew wider and she raised an eyebrow. “But pain can be sweet, yes?”

His pupils dilated as she stepped even closer. When they were mere inches apart, she looked up at him through her eyelashes. “Perhaps we can…bop it…when we get off work?” she said seductively

Tony licked his lips as he looked down at her. He chuckled nervously. “You know…we’re not, uhm, allowed to take home evidence.” He blinked rapidly as Ziva stood on her toes and inhaled deeply while closing her eyes, then leaned in to whisper, “we will not be needing that particular toy, Tony.”

His eyes flicked to her lips, then back to her eyes.

“We’re wasting daylight, Special Agent David,” he said as he quickly took a few steps back to dump the toy in the box it came from. “The sooner we find that gun, the sooner we get to…play.” With a few feet of distance between them, he let his eyes rove over her body, only to end up staring into her eyes with an intensity she hadn’t seen yet.

“I can hardly wait,” Ziva replied, biting her lower lip and reaching for the next box of evidence.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
